mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Carter Tauron
Captain Carter Tauron 1alblack boots black utility spacers vest.jpg Captain Carter Tauron 1.jpg Write the text of your article here! Carter Tauron ,is fictional character,a Corvaillian Space Mercenary,Space Smuggler and merchant in the Colonial Alliance Space Service and Terran Federation Ranger, is a fictional character in the 1978 science fiction is a starfighter pilot, gambler, womanizer and smoker of "fumerel," or cigars. He is involved with Lieutenant Christy Monroe and later Angella Sarkhon, and best friend of Commander Goliath Khonn {{Infobox character | name = Templeton | series | image = | caption = | first;Carter =I Last Name;Tauron Carter Tiberius Carson Tauron Favorite Heroes;The Lone Ranger,Captain James T.Kirk,MacGyver,Colonel Jack O"Neill. = | cause = | | nickname = Face | alias Al Brennan Al Peck Holmes Morrison Morrison Holmes Joint Service Commendation Medal Army Commendation Medal (2) Purple Heart National Defense Service Medal Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal Vietnam Service Medal United Nations Korea Medal Vietnam Campaign Medal NCO Professional Development Ribbon Republic of Vietnam Medal of Honor Overseas Service Ribbon will on patrol,during a war with the Delknon Alliance becomes involved in a space fight dogfight with three Delkhon Raider ships.Like the Marvel Battlestar Galactica comic Beserker where Captain Apollo fight a menacing and relentless Cylon Mark III in issue #16 first over a desert planet and upon it’s surface,Carter Tauron is forced to crash land upon a desert world and fight a menacing and relectless Delkhon,hell bent upon his destruction.In the end,Captain Tauron must find a way either defeat the Delkhon Warrior –which is near impossable,since like the Terminator-or eventually work with Goliath to escape the planet and return to his Terran Federation Battlecarrier fleet,rebuilding their two crashed sar ships-then known as the Hms Bounty -Tauron's ship and IDSS Hunter-Goliath's ship,inot a single tramp freighter vessel known as the HMS Bounty-Hunter.Later,this will changed to the SS Gypsey Queen,in future developements..The rest of the series Carter Tauron and Goliath.learn to except one another as equils and track bad guys and during and after the Terran Federation/Delhon War.-sort of space version of the Long Ranger and Tonto.saying Hi ho-star ship away,at the end of each stories conclusion,as a kind of tribute to the pupular radio and tv western hero. Goliath swore a life debt to Carter Tauron, protecting him with his life and showing honor in combat. He became a smuggler/mercenary/bounty hunter once again, with the Delkhon at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized HMSS GYPSIE QUEEN, his f he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Carter Tauron-is a maveric hero-a smuggler,bounty-hunter,and Terran Federation Ranger,a Corvaillian –a race of space travelling or spacer,as they call themselves.with a ship for hire.Like Captain James T.Kirk-he is a man with a sence of duty but will break the rules if he see fit and pull his ship and crew out of danger,at the last minute,by some sorrt of cever stagigy or manuever.Like Han Solo-he the reluctant hero,who finds himself fighting on the side of justice,in a galactic war.Like Lt.Starbuck,is the tought star fighter pilot,womaniser,gambler,who the end does the right thing,even if he in the end must suffer from those heroic actions.Carter Tauron,is outspoken-and will tell anyone his opion,if he see’s fit to-even those Godlike members of the House Clan of Sarkhon-to may or maybe be somewhat related to via his obscure Tauron abcestry-Taurons-an alien race of Atlantean blood to the Sarkhon Family-many whose members are apart of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers-those Gaurdians of Peace and Justice,throughout time and space. Known Relatives; Known relatives.Admirel Gordan Carter Tauron,the Third,Father,Cousin; Anthony Tauron,Jason Tauron.Sister;Sharon Tauron.Grandfather.Gordan Carter Tauron,the Second.Gordan Carter Tauron,the First.-often refered to as the Old Man,Uncles Gregory Tauron and Roland Tauron.Phyllis Livingston Tauron,Great Grandmother.Wife;Angella Sarkhon-Tauron Known associates;Goliath Khonn,Samson Khonn,Prince Arkturis Khonn,Felix and Gomez Rodegus,also known as the Rogegus Brothers Starship Mechanics Han Solo was known for his cockiness, dry wit, rudeness, piloting skills, and his fast draw. He also had an affinity for sabacc and other gambling games. He often boasted of his achievements he made in his ship the Millennium Falcon, such as making the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs, and being able to outrun Imperial Star Destroyers. Captain Solo was quite themechanic, having made countless modifications to the Falcon alongside Chewie. He once said he preferred to shoot first as opposed to shooting second, and used to his advantage on at least one occasion the fact that he was ambidextrous. Han Solo was also one of the few people to evade Boba Fett on multiple occasions. During the Second Galactic Civil War, when he began to distrust the New Jedi Order because of his beliefs that Corellia should be able to have independence, Leia often referred to him as the most dangerous man in the galaxy. Han was not Force-sensitive, unlike his wife, children and many of his friends. Despite his family and frequent companions including some of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, Han was far from helpless in comparison. His ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proved to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies he encountered (and often his friends). This, combined with Han's peerless skill at the hands of the Millennium Falcon as well as the legendary "Solo Luck" more than compensated for any lack of Force sensitivity. He was, however, a man with insecurities as well. He was overprotective of his ship and hated times when the''Falcon'' was modified or repaired too much, especially by droids, as tight bolts on the craft wouldn't let him feel how hard they were hit by laser fire, resulting in him loosening several of them around the ship. He was also hesitant to let Chewbacca, Lando or anyone else fly it. Han also vowed jokingly to never give the codes for the Falcon to his son Jacen, at least not in his lifetime.[47] Among the multiple skills he developed during his early career, Han Solo became familiar with the practice and details of dishwashing.[43] Han Solo was known to dislike droids and discouraged them from travelling in his ship, although he relented in certain circumstances. After he joined the Rebellion, he allowed C-3PO and R2-D2 free access to the Falcon, as a special case and in attention to Luke Skywalker's and Leia Organa's wishes; Solo nevertheless rarely had a good word to any of the droids.[35] He had a particular distaste for "bugs", as he revealed during the Swarm War, probably due to the run-in withKamarian religious fanatics early in his smuggling career. Han also had a loud snore which bothered Leia.[47]